emeralds_macrocosmfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby/History
Approximately 5,750 years ago, Ruby lived on Homeworld as a common foot soldier. Homeworld was attempting to create a new colony on Earth, which was overseen by Blue Diamond. She was part of the diplomatic team sent to stop Rose's Rebellion on Earth, as one of the three Rubies assigned to guard Sapphire, an aristocratic Gem with prophetic vision, adamant for destroying the uprising in its crib. When the rebels attacked, the three Rubies fought back, attempting to fulfill their jobs, only for two of them to be poofed by Rose Quartz and Pearl before turning to Sapphire. Before her imminent poofing, Sapphire thanked Ruby for her service, at which point Ruby realized Sapphire had already predicted this and that she knew her physical form would be destroyed. Unable to accept that she had failed her mission of protecting her, Ruby tackled Sapphire to defend her from Pearl and caused them to accidentally form Garnet, changing the prophecy foretold by Sapphire. They immediately defused and were surrounded by an angry crowd. Furious that Ruby interfered with the outcome of the battle (and participating in an unsanctioned fusion with a member of her court), Blue Diamond ordered that she be shattered. However, Sapphire grabbed Ruby and jumped out of the Cloud Arena towards the Earth below, landing them softly with her levitation. Ruby was distraught that she was unable to protect Sapphire. When it began to rain, she carried Sapphire to a cave for shelter, where she saw Sapphire's single eye for the first time. The two talked about their experience and feelings being fused as Garnet. Ruby and Sapphire grew closer and eventually decided to fuse again. Garnet was found by Pearl and Rose shortly after forming. Upon being met with acceptance and not revulsion, she began to bombard Rose with questions about the events and circumstances that allowed her to become Garnet, as well as her own feelings about existing as a fusion. Rose told her to "never question this", and said that she was already the answer to all her questions—love. This would be the beginning of Ruby's existence as part of Garnet for the next few millennia, fighting the Gem Homeworld with the Crystal Gems to protect Earth. "The Return" Garnet is poofed by Jasper and as a result Ruby and Sapphire reform separately after being kept as prisoners on the Gem Warship with the other Gems. "Jail Break" Steven lets Ruby out of her cell and she immediately begins to look for Sapphire. Ruby only wants to find Sapphire and does not care about any other Gems on the ship like Lapis Lazuli. She listens to Sapphire's singing and heads in her direction. After Steven frees her, Ruby and Sapphire reunite in the center of the ship. They make sure they are both okay before fusing once more into Garnet. "Keeping It Together" Ruby and Sapphire converse while they are Garnet after they see the Cluster Gems. Ruby becomes enraged and Sapphire tries to calm her down. Garnet almost unfuses, but Ruby and Sapphire find peace once again. "Keystone Motel" Garnet unfuses because Ruby and Sapphire have a conflict over Pearl's deception in "Cry For Help". Ruby believes that Pearl tricking Garnet into forming Sardonyx is an unforgivable act, while Sapphire is more open to Pearl redeeming herself. Ruby storms out of the hotel room and paces outside to vent her frustration. Ruby's rage manifests in giving off intense heat (her rage burns the carpet and makes the pool temperature rise until it eventually evaporates, in contrast to Sapphires "freezing"). The next day, at The Best Diner in the World, Ruby angrily shakes their table. Sapphire says that she will cool down eventually, causing Ruby to summon her gauntlet and smash the table onto its side. Steven leaves the diner, upset, and Ruby and Sapphire follow him out to see what is wrong. After realizing the effect of their conflict has on Steven, they make up and re-fuse into Garnet. "Hit the Diamond" A Ruby squadron arrives at the Barn, leading Garnet to unfuse so Ruby can get them to leave. Ruby nervously sneaks over and blends in with the other Rubies. She gets information by asking what the plan is. After finding out they are looking for the leader of the Earth mission, whom Ruby believes is Peridot, she tells the others that she will search the Barn. Ruby returns to the others, who are hiding in the barn, very anxiously. Sapphire calms her down and helps her out by suggesting she go back and telling the other Rubies that the Barn is a human home. Steven goes with Ruby to prove that the Barn is nothing but a human facility. Ruby tries to get them to leave once more, but Doc orders the Rubies to double check the Barn. Steven compromises by saying the Rubies can search the barn if they beat the "humans" in a game of baseball. During the game, Ruby pretends to be an unskilled player so the Rubies can lose, and she also flirts with Sapphire, causing the latter to lose focus. At the end of the game, Ruby encourages Sapphire until she finally hits the ball and wins the game for the Humans. Out of pure joy and proudness, Garnet is accidentally formed, blowing the Crystal Gem's cover. "Three Gems and a Baby" Fourteen years ago, Garnet defuses to show Steven, who she believes is a kind of fusion, how to unfuse, but Ruby and Sapphire re-fused once baby Steven begins to cry due to missing Garnet. "Gem Heist" Ruby goes along with Sapphire's plan to disguise themselves in order to enter Pink Diamond's Zoo undetected. Ruby pretends to be Sapphire's personal Ruby, and is the one that holds Steven's hands behind his back when the Gems pretend he is an offering for the zoo. Ruby claims that she left the gravity engine on the Roaming Eye so that the Gems have time to try and open up the zoo door without being noticed. When Holly Blue Agate leaves the area after talking about how great Blue Diamond is, Ruby becomes outraged because Blue Diamond rejected fusion, which is essentially her and Sapphire's love. When trying to open the zoo door, Ruby screams wildly, runs on the door itself (which leaves burn marks) and scratches the door. "That Will Be All" Ruby continues travelling with Sapphire and Pearl after Steven is placed into the Zoo. Inside of the Rose Quartz Bubble Room, Ruby holds Sapphire's hand when she begins to freeze up in front of Blue Diamond. She fuses with Sapphire later on to stop Holly Blue Agate from harming Steven and Greg. History in ''Emerald's Macrocosm'''' '' Category:Character History Category:Extended Page Category:Characters